Makeshift: The Exiles
by Alec B
Summary: Exiled from their city-states for a forbidden love, they venture off into war trying to find a new home.
1. Chapter 1: Together

Makeshift

* * *

A/N: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, that being said I am sorry if it isn't as good as other's you've read. Being 16 gives me the time to try out new things and this is one of the ideas I have had.

Feedback is requested! Also please tell whether or not you would like me to continue.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Together

* * *

Laughter and the smell of mead thickly coated the air, a sight much enjoyed by the sheriff who sat in the corner celebrating the retreat of the Void monsters with her boyfriend, Jayce. Sipping at the ice cold mug of alcohol in front of her she stared intently at the food ridden table across the room, a table which held a tense growing conversation about the arduous battle that had taken place the day before. One of the few battles she was not at, due to the fact that she had been in a rather odd match, one she hoped never to repeat on the Fields of Justice.

"I heard we had help from Demacia and Noxus." A whisper in the room muttered drunkly, numbness in his lip as he spoke.

"A redhead and a sword wielder." Another replied trying to compare facts.

"What are you talking about?" The third rudely replied. "Someone explained to me earlier that it had been garrisons."

"It was only two. I heard from a soldier who witnessed it. You must have been mistaken." The second man corrected, his arms making a variety of hand motions before putting his head to the table, probably unable to take his previous consumptions.

"Cait... Caitlyn!" A new smooth voice spoke, trying to grab her attention away from the drunken trio.

"W-what?" The sheriff replied, upset by the Defender of Tomorrow's interruption.

However, she was now being ignored by the man in the white tux, a fact she did not enjoy. He was now occupied, waving his hands at the crude looking newcomers who entered. The bigger of the two champions walked forth in their direction happily going toward their caller, the other simply following her partner with a cynical grin on her thin lips, which in an odd fashion complemented her dark green eyes.

"Jayce." A bulky man nodded in acknowledgement before turning toward the formally dressed sheriff. "Caitlyn."

However, the woman who walked with him did not give any form of greeting. She just brushed her crimson hair out of her face and called to the waitress beaconing her to bring her and her partner a bottle of their finest wine along with two glasses, an act her counterpart appreciated very much, deduced from how he looked at her with red cheeks when she first made the first movement to bring her hair to the side. The two were clearly infatuated by each other. A thought that brought Caitlyn to look more intently at her finely combed boyfriend who now spent his time talking to his much more rugged form, the rustic Garen.

"What brings you two here?" Jayce asked, smelling the rose that twirled ever so slightly in his fingers, a habit from the days when he was single.

"We're looking for a place to stay... for an extended period of time..." Katarina answered for the soldier, distraught by what she had just said.

"But why? Demacia is but a few leagues away. Can you not stay at the Crownguard family home?" Caitlyn interjected, surprised by the matter at hand, though she instantly regretted the question after Jayce slapped his hand on the splintered table in frustration.

A look of discomfort fell upon the two exiles. Garen trying to comfort his redheaded companion, squeezed her closer, an act much appreciated by the leather wearing assassin, though she did try to unsuccessfully hide it.

"So it is true? A-about your exiles I mean. You were really banned from your homes?" Jayce interrogated, trying to avoid the reason, unsure of whether or not it was worth his while to bring it up.

"Yes, we were exiled because we love each other." Garen simply put, earning a sudden reddening of cross armed Katarina's cheeks. Another tug closer toward the armored man made Katarina look away even further embarrassed, frowning in the direction opposite to the former commander of the Dauntless Vanguard. It seemed that Garen was the only one who could melt that icy heart of hers, and he did so frequently, making her appear much softer.

"I see..." Caitlyn muttered, putting her slim trigger finger to her lips, an act which clearly Jayce thought was cute in some manner, concluded by the way he shifted positions to look at her more ravenously. "Well there is always room for you here in Piltover." She finished, irked with remorse from her bafflingly idiotic question prior.

"Thank you." The blue caped ex-commander slowly nodded, pulling Katarina even closer while rubbing her soft hip in comfort. The answer was something the lovely couple had clearly been hoping for. A sigh of relief left both of them, knowing they had found safety.

"Add another bottle for these two _lovebirds_, and a room for us!" The redhead called across the murky room, in an attempt to hide her grin from the two champions that sat quietly on the wooden stools in front of her.

Being called _lovebirds_ made Caitlyn blush, and even more so when Jayce's warm hands reached for one of her's under the disfigured table. Katarina caught onto the sly movement from the two, eyeing each one curiously, a grimace of hypocritical disapproval in her emerald eyes. The two women then studied each other for a moment, Caitlyn with a wide smile, the assassin with a beady eyed look. They were both unaccustomed to the flattery in which their partners were treating them with, and with a silent understanding they decided they would not talk of it, that is after a couple jokes or so.

"Sorry for interrupting your date." Katarina antagonized, coarsely laughing. A look shot out from Garen, he clearly did not catch on to the fact that the two champions were together until it was pointed out just now, to which Katarina gave a look of her own, which consisted of moving her open hand to cover her beautiful unblemished face. The message brought by it was clear_; Garen, you're a fucking moron.  
_  
The clueless soldier winced.

"Care to join us?" Jayce laughed, knowing that he was in fact interrupting something rather unusual between the two in front of him.

"We cannot, we will be taking our leave soon." Garen replied, to Jayce and Caitlyn's surprise, as he took one of the two aged wine bottles the stubble bearded bartender had just limped on by to deliver. Katarina reached for a single shining glass for her and her grizzled partner, which made the two in front of them extremely uncomfortable after thinking about the possible reasons one could have for being in such a hurry at this late hour.

"Well, let's go back then?" The formally dressed man asked his date with a wink, trying desperately to get away from the moment of bewilderment the short brown haired warrior, and his dearly beloved rival had brought upon Piltover's champions.

Caitlyn gave a wide eyed nod of relief from the oafish situation. The two got up swiftly, grabbing at the only bottle that still sat on the crooked table ending there celebratory meeting in the musty tavern short. As they headed toward the finely embroidered door, Caitlyn and Jayce said their goodbyes. Leaving Katarina and Garen under the dim light— a multitude of magic lanterns were so graciously providing. With the key in hand the two began their walk across the unusually small tavern, toward the eerie looking stairs that sat in the corner of the room.

"Those two certainly look nice together." Garen confirmed with Katarina, walking up the creaking spiraling stairs that lead to their room.

"Not as good as us." The ex-Noxian replied confidently, moving smoothly toward the large man for a kiss to the cheek, but found its way to his lips instead because of a sneaky last second turn on Garen's part.

"Not nearly as good." The commander muttered, opening the door to the room they had rented which they found to only contain a single bed.

* * *

Morning arose shortly, and Garen, his militaristic training opting for his awakening, began to stir, still haggard from the events of the night. His arms wrapped around his redheaded companion, he gazed around the dull room still ravaged by exhaustion. The commander nudged her gently unable to resist the urge to kiss her sweet forehead as he did so.

"Kat... Wake up." He whispered with a low tone, almost completely opposite of the way he usually spoke, his chapped lips still close to her forehead.

He gave her another little shake and soon enough her sleepy glasslike eyes opened tiredly. She looked up at him for a moment then dug her face into his chest, her hands resting on her guardian's heart. She looked innocent for a second, like that of a tamed lion, completely and utterly vulnerable. Garen couldn't help but stare helplessly at her, not sure if she knew what she was doing, but it didn't change the fact that he enjoyed her love stricken movements. It was times like these where one showed their true colors, and when he gazed upon her calm face dug deep in his chest he felt as though she was looking for his heart, one she so easily stole.

After several minutes, the unarmored knight finally had the courage to get up, but not before lifting the rough white trimmed blanket higher on the assassin's slender body, ensuring that she would stay warm. He took one last look at the redhead before writing a note on a piece of nearby parchment;

_Downstairs getting coffee, come and join me after you put some clothes on. Hurry, before I leave without you.  
~Garen~  
_  
The rugged soldier added in the last part for his convenience, he knew that by the time she got down from the room the redhead would have already reverted to the the vulgar assassin he was all too familiar with, and by adding it in, it would guarantee that the two would have something to talk about even if it was more of a one-sided scolding. Finally when he was pleased with what he had written, Garen descended down the timeworn steps back into the tavern's main room, and began to wait for the soon to be furious redhead.

After a good fifteen minutes passed, Garen finally noticed the assassin who had recently just strolled down from the room with a piercing frown. She peered across the room, observing everyone's movements until finally she saw the weather-beaten man who sat in the corner nonchalantly drinking a cup of black coffee. Waving the crumpled note in hand, she marched over with a menacing stare, but Garen had thought of a last second plan for the wild lioness that prowled in front of him. As soon as she reached the termite worn table she took in a deep puff of air;

_"What the fu-"  
_  
Garen interrupted her midsentence with his warm lips pressed passionately against hers; again the lioness was conquered and sated. The coarse man sat back down onto the wooden chair with a creek, watching the redhead's sinister expression dissolve as she felt her lips, the bitter taste of coffee lingering. The Sinister Blade turned slightly, only allowing the Might of Demacia to have a small glimpse of her reddening cheeks.

"Don't ever do t-that again..." She muttered breathlessly, then gestured toward the note, not even for a second entertaining the idea of prohibiting her lover to kiss her.

Garen couldn't help but smile at her surprise.

"Sit down. People are staring." He uttered, the assassin's leather jacket flailing upward, due to her sudden collapse onto the chair across from him— to her dismay the stool let out a screech of protest, bringing further attention to the table.

"Let's get out of here." She awkwardly scolded in embarrassment as if it were his fault.

With a chuckle Garen obliged. Never had he seen the renowned assassin so clumsy. The rugged soldier strode out of the dimly lit tavern, Katarina following in hand. Upon feeling precious daylight that pressed so softly against their skin, the exiles' trance state was interrupted, by Vi, who ran quickly past them, her loud heavy footsteps followed by the two lovebirds from the night before.

"Something wrong?" Garen yelled after them.

No answer.

A stare came from Garen to Katarina, their loving state dissipating into a firm veteran militaristic seriousness. After a few minutes of feeling as though something was wrong, the two's steps began to speed up in the direction Piltover's champions had taken, and the chase seemed endless.

* * *

"JAYCE!", an antagonizing yell from the sheriff filled the air, her teary eyes looking through the scope of her rifle which shot rapidly at scaled creatures enclosing on their position.

The Defender of Tomorrow was in front of her, desperately trying to hold back a mantis-resembling member of the Void, however his efforts were held in vain. A barrage of sharp appendages came puncturing out of the now cracked ground, knocking the woman he fought so hard for into the air with a screech of pain. Caitlyn crawled away from the Terror of the Void in writhing agony, her left leg bleeding profusely. A nervous look fell upon dirt-covered Jayce's face, his static amplifying hammer still interlocked with Kha Zix's curved claws.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Jayce yelled back, his glossed eyes away from his own battle, locked with the sheriff's instead.

A look of sorrow painted itself onto Caitlyn's face. Cho'Gath moved in the direction of the cripple, the monster's snarling teeth ready to deliver the finishing blow, but Vi came charging out of the fray in a dash of heroism toward Cho Gath, knocking Kha'Zix aside in the process, unlocking Jayce from his pitiless death match with the bug. With godly strength, she lifted the multiple armed Cho'Gath into the air and soon after plunged the monstrosity into the filthy ground with amazing force, creating a puff of dust that spread out in all directions. The enforcer moved toward the bloodied sheriff, picking her up, her huge mechanical gauntlets hissing with steam. Caitlyn gave one last look at Jayce before the two retreated back into the city, leaving the hammer wielder. The two Voidlings changed targets, not bothering to waste their valuable time chasing. Jayce now stood alone against the two grisly insects. Switching his weapon into some sort of ranged form, he let out a sphere of energy that passed through a line of light, doubling it in size and speed as it flew through the foul air. Only hitting Cho'Gath, the shockwave rippled through the air doing little damage to the tank. Kha'Zix found his opening and countered with a slice in his direction as Cho'Gath let out a heavy roar, rendering the defender unable to dodge. Blood exploded from his chest as the mantis tore the flesh right off his chest, leaving a jagged cut from his shoulder to his lower left ribs. Huffing, the weakened defender knocked Kha'Zix away with a tact heavy blow to the bug's side, cracking bones in the process. The mantis let out a loud screech before a rack of fast moving projectiles launched from Kha Zix, hitting the defender yet again, making him stagger back even further until eventually; he fell to the barren earth. Coughing up crimson fluid, his hammer dropped next to him with a splash in the liquid that resonated from the deep gash that spread across his pale chest. In his cold black eyes, his whole life flashed before him, slowing down only when he remembered Caitlyn's flirtation attitude, with a tear dripping down his eye. He did not move away from Cho'Gath, who proceeded toward him. However, in the last second before the beast brought his head down upon the defender, a flurry of blades lodged themselves deep into the monster's perplexed visage, making the insect falter.

The assassin stood next to the downed gentlemen, catching him completely off-guard. With a sudden pull on his collar, Jayce was dragged out to the side by the huge armored hand of Garen.

"Get this weakling out of here, Vi." Katarina grinned, her bloodlust kicking in. Vi, who just returned, listened to the ex-Noxian's command, once again leaving with a heavily injured champion.

Katarina disappeared into the fray in a puff of black smoke and continued her flurry while Garen followed in; "DEMACIA!" Spinning his sword with great power, he dealt serious damage to the Void monsters. They focused the already weakened Kha Zix first, the ex-commander of the Vanguard swiping at the mantis, while Katarina executed her legendary technique, Death Lotus. The move itself seemed more like a dance, a very incriminating well aimed barrage of obsidian throwing knives. Kha'Zix, no matter how hard he tried, could not dodge all the finely placed blades, resulting in several steel objects protruding from his body and a deep laceration that dragged along his back. Slowed greatly by lesion, the heavily wounded Kha'Zix had to leap away, leaving Cho'Gath to fight the determined grim faced exiles.

A horn blared in the distance, and a flag with the Demacian standard rose in the horizon, further putting a damper on the Void's plan.  
With one last screech the Terror also began his retreat, sending a crowd of spears rupturing out of the floor, inducing the duo to drop the idea of following. The two readied forces squeezed the lingering Voidlings into the black cosmic portal from which they came, ending the assault with a loud cheer that was soon silenced by Judgement, Garen's mighty sword, blocking a thrust of the Demacian prince's slender dragon lance at the unsuspecting redhead.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

Makeshift

* * *

Author's Note: WARNING: This chapter will make you hate me. Maybe? This chapter is just a lead up, I tried to make it interesting though! :D

I have been writing this whole thing on my iPhone, so I am sorry if my grammar is appalling.

I'd also really like to thank you guys for reading, due to the inspiration you guys gave me I finished this chapter a lot faster than I should have.

IMPORTANT QUESTION: ARE MY CHAPTERS TOO LONG? Please tell me how you would like them in the reviews section or PM me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Pain

* * *

Something came over the war torn battlefield. Apart from the ever flowing eerie breeze it was dead silent. The two old friends just stared, knowing soon their conflict of interest would lead them into a sickeningly gruesome fight between former friends.

"Garen! Out of my way!" The gore smothered Jarvan cried, full of anguish as he glared at the assassin who stood with both her thin arms wrapped around one of ex-commander's.

No answer came from the stern guardian of the redhead as a dead seriousness came over him, only a cold stale stare. The Demacian prince was caught off guard by the solemn resolve; he knew the austere look too well from when the knight led his vanguard. It was the manifestation of someone who was about to lose everything, an imaginary list of those who the former leader of the Dauntless Vanguard would have to ruthlessly kill in order to protect those he loved, and the prince knew his name was at the top.

"G-garen, move aside and I will try to renounce your exile from Demacia." The latest Lightshield stammered trying to reason with his old friend to no avail.

Garen's eyes thinned to slits of anger, and even the Lady DuCouteau was somewhat hindered by fear. She tightened her grip around his muscular arms, this wasn't what she wanted. She looked up at Jarvan's army and knew it was completely and utterly hopeless for them to resist.

"Garen, let's just go. We can't win this fight." She whispered into his ear with a sweet motherly tone, very unusual for her.

However, Garen did not take one step away. He just continued his piercing stare at the prince, prodding the prince to make his move. The tired soldiers behind the golden armored man shifted getting ready for yet another fight, this one more unnerving than the last.

"Garen!" She jabbed now urgently, a hint of worry in her voice. "We can't win this, let's get out of here." Her tone calmed down toward the end of the speech.

He readied his large blue sword and narrowed his vision on the prince. The seasoned warrior was ready to fight the prince he once served. He took one strong step forward provoking the next king.

"God dammit Garen, I can't lose you! Please, we need to go." She let out with a tear, tugging at his bulky blood stained arm, the prince's guards readying as well. _"I can't..."_

Garen cringed.

It hit him like stones. He gave her a helpless look; all he wanted was to protect her. The soft words had struck him like daggers though, slowly turning the anger into remorse. The assassin's cold heart had once again melted, showing her more feminine side, a side he had to listen to no matter what the cost. Finally, the resistant Garen began to turn slowly at first, the look on his face a pitiful one, like that of a puppy who had just lost his bone.

As soon as they were fully turned the prince in his entire honor leaped toward them a dirty trick, the poised sharp tip aiming directly at the ex-Noxian's head.

_"Dema- "_

_Clang!_

Midair and midspeech the prince was struck from the side by a large caliber bullet changing his forward momentum into a diagonal slide. Hitting the rough ground with such force that it cracked his worn out bracers, his heavy metal lance fell with him. A fatal wound formed in his side, bleeding abundantly as he yelled in excruciating pain, the shooter, an amatuerly bandaged women who stood atop a nearby crumbling guard tower wearing a large purple top hat.

"Caitlyn...?" The two muttered out of surprise believing that the wounded sheriff would still be out cold for at least a two more hours.

The two continued to stare at the fragile form of the sheriff, something was wrong with her. The sheriff did not flinch or say anything after the shot; she just walked away with the look of someone who has given up plastered on her dirt covered face. A cold unsuspecting paleness fell upon the rivals. Something had happened to the _lovebirds_. Quickly, the couple ran toward the distorted tower, leaving the revenge seeking Jarvan and his men who had already rushed in with an devilish stare. This was more urgent, much more urgent. The two traversed the seemingly now gray city and with each step on the cobble pathway the sad aura that surrounded them became blacker and blacker, but they continued toward the last place they had seen the hurt gunner. Nobody could help, but notice the vultures flocking. A bad omen had brought itself upon them. Even the Sinister Blade was worried for her new friend; in fact she was crying too expecting the worst. When they finally found the sheriff she was huddled crudely in the corner of her untidy office. She had been crying for a long time. Her eyes were red and watering, her hands were involuntarily shaking, and her shrieks of sadness brought shivers down their spine. Katarina let out a low sob as she wobbly bent down next to the sheriff in an attempt to comfort her, but instead she fell into the process of mourning as well. Garen just stood there appalled his knees shaking. Caitlyn let out another sob, choking on her own tears before she let out a yell of agony. Her cries made Garen's knees finally give way under his weight. She was completely helpless and anyone who looked at her could tell she blamed herself for leaving him. Though without a doubt, deep down inside she knew it wasn't her fault, it didn't change a thing. The room was black now, not a light was shining in these damnedest times. And finally Garen had to the courage to ask;

_He is dead, isn't he?_

He didn't need her crooked nod to know. Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow had fallen.

* * *

The funeral arrangements were set in stone. He was to be cremated tomorrow and already the stocky town was stacking wood for the deceased. No cries of laughter. No kids playing on the streets only a cruel silence that left you to think about the ones who would be burned. The sea of ravens that covered every tree screeched profusely adding to the uneasy feeling of the city. Garen was alone. Katarina was spending the night with her friend making sure she didn't do anything stupid, but above all she was trying to comfort her before the funeral, readying her for the hardest part, watching him go.

_Why is the world so cruel?_

The ex-commander thought to himself.

_It wasn't fair._

Sighing away his anger he walked toward the crusty old building where Jayce's cleaned body was being kept, holding back any sign of sadness. With a _click_, the rusty door shut behind him, leaving the two opposites alone in the uncanny parlor. He still looked peaceful wearing his white tuxedo. The red rose that he always twirled in his fingers lied with him, and his finely combed hair had not a strand out of place. However, his face was yet to grow pale, he still had a slight shade of redness in his cheeks.

_His last thoughts were probably about the sheriff that would definitely leave a smile on his face._

Garen smiled to himself before once again, leaving the eerie room.

* * *

The redhead sat next to the exhausted sheriff rubbing her cloth covered back in an attempt to comfort her. She was still crying. The loss of Jayce was something Katarina couldn't even fathom and so she couldn't blame the poor peacekeeper for being weak at this dark hour. This was one of the most wicked cruelties the redhead had ever seen, and she had seen and executed many. The feeling of losing a loved one was truly sinister.

Caitlyn let out a coarse cough.

"Here" The ex-Noxian whispered, offering the sheriff a cup of cold water.

"T-thanks." She murmured, taking the cup from the assassin's slim hands. Putting the small cup to her chapped lips she drank looking carefully at the redhead.

They sat still for a moment, but that small amount of time felt like ages.

"I-I want to see him." She announced her mouth still close to the rim of the plastic cup. Katarina was dealt a pleading face that begged her to come along.

A look of discomfort fell upon the assassin's frown. Her head was filled with possible things that could go wrong, and there were many.  
"Are you sure?"

With a nod Caitlyn struggled to get up, her sprained legs had been set in an awkward position for too long and now they were even weaker with fatigue. Slowly the sheriff gained her balance leaning on one crutch and began to move across the messy room toward the recently cleaned glass door.

The two walked rather sluggishly toward the mysterious mortuary. Caitlyn's hand shook violently as she took hold of the brass handle of the door and pulled it open, surprised to see the stocky form of Garen walking away from the room the defender was being kept in.

"You okay?" Garen asked, stopping in front of the mourning sheriff.

"Uhm... Y-yeah." She muttered a little hesitant. "I-I am going to see him." She spoke her second sentence with a little more confidence.

Garen peered back at the room he had just come from trying to decide whether or not he should tag along with the two ladies. Reluctantly, he shrugged going along with the pair back into the drab room from which he came making sure of the fact that nothing would happen..

The three entered looking at the familiar face that sat peacefully on the bed, arms crossed over each other. The room itself seemed lighter now than when the knight had visited alone, maybe it was the two just being together that created the difference, but nonetheless the aura had changed for the better. It wasn't a feeling of sadness anymore, more like one of acceptance.

Caitlyn wilted over her dead boyfriend, a sad expression on her face. Again, the shudder of crying took hold of her fragile body.

* * *

The town center was full of people all dressed in black. In the center it was the dreariest. About forty bodies lay there, and one in particular was surrounded with red roses. That was the one Caitlyn stood next to with the two rivals— awaiting their turn for the cremation of Jayce's still body.

About 20 minutes passed by until they were up, and even when they were called Caitlyn froze. She couldn't deal with it. Her tissue was already wet with tears; she didn't have the strength inside her to move him up to the alter to be burned and so even longer they waited. The crowd did not rush her, they did not pester her, because they knew exactly how hard it was. Garen put a solid hand on Caitlyn's shoulder shaking her gently as if to say;

_it will all be okay._

Katarina stood there intensely looking at the body. Switching her vision between the alter and the body, she still felt that this was wrong.

The sheriff took in a deep breathe. She was ready now. She lifted up the Defender of Tomorrow's heavy lifeless body with the help of Garden, who was dressed in formal military attire, and began their march toward the stack of splintered logs. She limped as she walked, her foot was still sprained and the wounds on her calf reopened due to stress. They put his frail body down on top of the oiled sticks and slowly retreated. The priest lifted up an embroidered ritualistic torch before chanting a few inaudible words, before shakily bringing it down. Immediately, the tinder burst into flames. Sluggishly the flame made its way up toward the white tuxed man.

The assassin took a staggering step forward. Something had caught her eye, a hint of purple in his fingernails. She hadn't noticed it before, but now it was the most obvious thing in the world, a Noxian poison. With a grin she disappeared into black smoke. Reappearing next to Jayce's body, a shock went through the crowd of onlookers as she lifted his body off the pile of burning logs, her heels consumed in flame.

"What are you doing?!" Caitlyn yelled angrily over the crowd's loud cacophony of disapproving rage.

The ex-Noxian just smiled before leaping off the pile of burning logs onto the ground, his limp body in her small hands. Caitlyn dashed forward with a palm wide open ready to hit the redhead right across the face, but a strong hand stopped her. Garen stood with his powerful hand wrapped around the sheriff's slim wrist curiously eyeballing the assassin who was ever so gently examining the supposedly deceased man's finger tips. With a grin and a cheery look the redhead nonchalantly dropped his hand to the floor.

_"He isn't dead."_ Katarina spoke with a sort of bewilderment in her voice, resulting in a wave of cries from various onlookers.

Caitlyn stared at the seemingly lifeless body that she was so ready to incinerate a moment ago. Her legs crumbled under her. She was a mess of emotions that laid a clump on the cement ground.

The stocky Garen joined her in the unbelieving gaze; unable to say a word because seconds ago he had given up the hope of ever seeing the pride filled defender again.

_What a surprise._

"I-it's an old Noxian poison." The slender assassin examined. "He needs surgery." She huffed before getting up and wiping the ash of her leather clad body.

The crowd began to shuffle around the poisoned defender. Many in disbelief of recent news. They all gazed curiously upon his purple finger nails trying to confirm the fact that he was alive, but only the ex-Noxian knew the details of the venom.

"Somebody call a doctor!" Katarina yelled, trying to urge the city into action with a flail of her arms.

"T-there are no doctors..." A voice murmured from out of the crowd.

A hateful look befell the assassin.

"What the fuck do you mean there aren't any doctors?!"

No answer came from the mass of mourning people, but slowly the pile of emotions stirred.

"H-he was fighting too..." Caitlyn finally replied pointing her quivering finger toward an inert body who was yet to be released from his exhuasted worldly body.

A pale look fell upon the assassin. Not only was the well-kept defender almost killed for a second time by his kin, but no one was here with the qualifications to complete the surgery to save him.

"Jarvan... Jarvan and his men... T-they have a surgeon..." An astounded low voice bellowed from Garen.

The redhead winced when she heard the name of her attempted murderer. He was the only hope for the ever weakening Jayce, and she knew that they didn't have time to waste.


End file.
